


In Which Sam Accidentally Throws a Party and Calls Cas to Break it Up

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Baby Sammy and Domestic Destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Dean is too fun), And underage drinking is going on, Confused Dean, Cute, Dean is 42, Fluff, If hallucinating Lucifer can be considered light angst, It probably can in this fandom to be honest, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Panicking and a call to Cas ensues, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean, Sam also very briefly hallucinates Lucifer, Sam doesn't call Dean for reasons you will see, Sam is 17, Sam only wanted a few friends over, Suddenly there are hundreds, Word gets around, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hunt gone wrong Sam and Dean find themselves de-aged by a witch. Sam is now a baby, and Dean is 25. Castiel tells them that the spell is permanent, and that Sam will have no recollection of his past life as he is forced to grow up again. After not much deliberation they decide to raise Sam, as they can't have a child of their own (being men, and everything, and also they can't adopt legally because of Dean's criminal record and cause Cas doesn't technically exist and everything). However first, they need to work out how the Hell you look after a baby.</p><p>This is gonna be a collection of oneshots that are based around Destiel raising baby Sammy cause why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sam Accidentally Throws a Party and Calls Cas to Break it Up

"Sam, we're trusting you with this. Do we have any reason not to?"

The teenager crosses his arm and rolls his eyes at Cas. He and Dean are going out for the night, and meanwhile Sam is going to have a few friends over at the bunker. Not many, just a few from his clsses at school. He's not the partying type, anyway. "No," He finally replies, probably shooting a Cas a whithering look while he does. He can't really tell what expression he's making until Dean laughs at him. "All the weapons have been packed away. The door to the room with the dungeon is locked. All the really freaky books on the things that go bump in the night are in there too. Now get out and enjoy your night. Please."

Dean chuckles at that and steps forward to hug his brother. At the moment, Sam is still at least an inch shorter than him, but he knows that by the time his brother's eighteen in just less than a year that he'll probably be the giant again. He's enjoying being the taller brother while it lasts. "Have fun, kiddo," He says before breaking the hug, stepping back while Cas embraces Sam too.

"Stay safe," Cas tells him seriously before running a hand through his hair. Then they're gone, the bunker door slamming shut behind them.

Sam's friends arrive not long after that, but they are more of them than he expects. "We brought a few others with us. Hope you don't mind," One of them says flippantly as they push past Sam, looking around the bunker in wonder. Worries contricts Sam's heart, but he otherwise doesn't say anything, just nods. It's only seven extra people, it's not that bad.

But it _is_ , because within the hour there are fifty more people in the bunker. And then there are more and more. Sam doesn't want to lock the door in case there's a fire or people need to get out for some reason, so people just keep coming in. For a while he tries to tell them that no one else is aloud in, but he's only 5'9", and a lot of his class are taller than him, easily pushing past him. Cas told him he was 6'4" once, and he really hopes that he will be again.

After a while it occurs to Sam that there are now around two hundred people in his house, and he only knows who five of them actually are. Looking around, he can't make sense of anything that's going on. Where the fuck is that music coming from? Is that _beer_? He's pretty sure books are going missing off the shelves, too.

Holy fuck, Cas is going to kill him.

Luckily, the party seems to have contained itself to the library, so when Sam leaves the crowded room he finds himself completely alone. He first goes to the room with the dungeon, making sure that it's still locked (it is, thank God). After that he goes to the kitchen, where it's quiet, but he can still hear the thump of the bass from the library. It makes him cringe.

Pulling out his phone, he quickly places a call, but has to end as a headache sparks across the back of his skull. This happens sometimes, when he's stressed. And sometimes, like now, a man in a green overshirt appears near him. He hasn't told Cas or Dean about this, because he knows how to handle it. All he has to do is press his thumb into the palm of his left hand. He's not sure how or why it works, or why he even did it the first time the man appeared, but it does the job. The man is going within seconds.

It takes him a second; he's still looking at the place the man was standing, but he realises his phone is ringing. Glancing down he sees it's Cas, who he was calling only moments ago. He's not sure why he's nervous - he's the one who called him after all - but his hands are shaking as he presses the green button and holds the phone to his ear. "Sam?" Cas' gravelly voice sounds worried, and the younger boy hates that. "Are you alright? You called me and then hung up."

"I-" Sam's throat goes suddenly dry. Cas and Dean _trusted_ him with this. How will they react? He knows he didn't do it on purpose, but he should be able to spot someone lying to him by now. HIs 'friends' haven't spoken to him all night, probably won't ever again, unless it's to organise another party as _his_ place. This isn't the first time it's happened; people are intrigued by the strange quiet kid without any parents but his brother and his brother's boyfriend. People have pretended to be his friend to get closer to Cas and Dean on occassion, and unfortunately at some point in the school year the fact that Sam lives in some underground bunker got around, and then he started making more friends than usual.

God, he should have seen the connection sooner.

"It's okay, Sam," Castiel says suddenly, a knowing tone to his voice. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"There are loads of people here," Sam whispers as quickly as he can. "I don't know what to do. I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear."

He can practically _feel_ Cas' disappointed down the phone, and he hates that. He hates disappointing Cas. No matter how many times Dean tells him the angels are dicks and the only one they like is Cas cause all the others were complete bastards to them in their past life, there's still something about disappointing or upsetting an angel that Sam can't shake. He wonders if that's how he felt in his past life.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders how Dean will react, but he doesn't think too much about it. There's a reason he called Cas and not Dean.

"We'll be home soon," Is all Cas says before he hangs up, and God that just makes Sam feel awful. Pain prickles across his skull again, and the man reappears. This time it takes him longer to disappear, which is slightly worrying, but all he does is go back to the library to await their arrival.

It takes them less than half an hour to get there, which makes Sam worry as they were meant to be on some date over an hour away. It's 1am by now, and Sam knows that by now his 'friends' should have left and he should be in bed. But no, instead he's standing in the middle of a slightly illegal party. Still, that doesn't stop relief and happiness washing through him as he spies Dean and Cas coming through the door. A thrill of fear goes through him as Cas' murderous expression, and he simply ignores Dean's shocked and slightly impressed one. But then Cas easily spies him in the crowd as they look over the balcony, and he fucking _winks_ at him, a small grin stretching his lips before going back to the murderous expression.

With a click of Cas' fingers, the music is off, and before anyone has time to complain, his voice is ringing out through the library, putting just enough grace in to be terrifying: " _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN HERE?!"_

At this point Dean looks pretty angry too, and as people look up at them they cringe, already feeling sorry for Sam with the scary parents. Not that many of them even know Sam's name. 

"Holy fuck." And "Shit." Gets muttered across the room before Cas is fixing his gaze on Sam. Soon everyone else does too, finally noticing the slightly scrawny boy at the edge of the room. "Care to explain?" Castiel hisses, his voice carrying loud enough for everyone to hear. Sam swallows audibly.

"Get up here," The angel orders. Slowly, Sam makes his way over and trudges up the stairs. As he does, Cas continues his lecture. "We trusted you. We trusted you to have a _maximum_ of _seven_ people here. We trusted you to be in bed by the time we came back. We trusted you to make sure everything was exactly how we left it, we did  _not_ expect, however, for there to be a rave in our hall!"

Dean places a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Cas, calm down."

"No, Dean," Castiel hisses, his grace flashing through his eyes, but Sam can still see strange glint of mischief in them. "I not calm down. Maybe you should be assisting me in making sure your brother knows what he is and isn't allowed to do rather than just making things more difficult. Now." He turns to the rest of the room, curling his hands around the cold banister and giving the crowd a look that Dean has only seen a handful of times - usually directed at things threatening the Winchesters, not a crowd of teenagers in their library (not that there's ever _been_ a crowd of teenagers in their library before...) " _OUT!_ " Castiel calls suddenly, his grace once again rumbling through his voice. " _NOW!_ "

As they leave Dean makes sure they aren't taking anything that doesn't belong to them with them, while Cas makes brief eye contact with each of them in turn, wiping the address of the bunker from their minds. Once they're all gone, Sam looks down and cringes at the damage left. Luckily the tables and chairs are undamaged; nobody really touched them, but they'll definitely need cleaning. Also there are cups and books everywhere. With a hard expression, Cas orders both Dean and Sam to clean up, Sam for starting it and Dean for trying to interneve. However as Dean makes his way down the stairs he asks Sam to hang back.

Pulling the teenager into a hug, Cas sighs into his unruly hair. "Thank you for calling us," He whispers. "Sorry to be so harsh, but I think you'll be pretty cool at school now, having to live with such a scary guardian and all."

Sam laughs into Cas' chest just before the hug breaks. "Yeah. It was actually kinda cool. Thanks for coming back early."

"It was no problem," Cas whispers, smiling again. "No problem at all."

Sam does go down the stairs then, grabbing a bin bag off Dean and beginning to pick up cups from the beer soaked floor. "Why didn't you call me?" Dean whispers to him. "I could have calmed him down before we got here. You're probably gonna be grounded until New Years now, and there's not much I can do."

The younger Winchester only shrugs. "Sometimes you're _too_ fun, Dean. You probably would've told me to be a real teenager for once and just enjoy myself, but I didn't want a party. I wanted them _gone_. Calling Cas guaranteed that, punishment or not."

Dean rolls his eyes at that, and Sam can't help but see that his brother looks slightly hurt. He probably thinks Sam doesn't trust him enough to look after him. He tries to fix things. "Tell me a story. It'll help pass the time."

The older Winchester grins wide at that, teeth showing and everything. "What d'ya want to hear?"

"Something from our past life," Sam decides. He can't get enough of those stories. He knows there are some that they won't tell him until he's older, or maybe won't tell him at all. A part of him hopes to regain his memories, but considering how horrific his past life sounds already he's not sure he _wants_ to remember the stuff they refuse to repeat.

"Oooh," Dean says suddenly, snapping his fingers. Sam smiles. "How about the time we found out vampires are real? Basically, this guy was killed by something, so we go to investigate. Find out he's scratched the code to a safety box in the floor, and inside the box there's a letter adressed to JW. So, John Winchester, and just as we're wondering whether or not to open it, there's a tap on the window. You almost jumped out of your skin; didn't pahse me of course..."

Sam rolls his eyes at that. Dean likes to exaggerate stories to make him some sort of superhero, as if he isn't already a hero in Sam's eyes, and as his big brother continues with a story he's heard a hundred times already, he looks up at his other hero, who smiles right back, blue eyes shining.

For the first time in hours, everything is right in Sam's world.


End file.
